dragonforcebandfandomcom-20200214-history
DragonForce Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Power Metal Band called DragonForce that (Created by Aeris97) since November 2008 ; Songs * Through the Fire and Flames * E.P.M.. * The Last Journey Home * Heartbreak Armageddon * Black Fire ; Members * Marc Hudson * Herman Li * Sam Totman * Frédéric Leclercq * Vadim Pruzhanov * Dave Mackintosh ;Song Notice (IMPORTANT) :The articles on the extremely rare unreleased original versions of "Black Fire", "Heart of a Dragon", "Evening Star" (known as "Lands of Desire" and "Where Dragons Rule" have been created. However, for those who DO have these versions of those songs, I suggest leaving a link of some sort to it on the article(s) or sending them to me, so that I can record the lyrics. - Aeris97 16:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ;Song Lyrics Notice :If you wish to change the lyrics for any song in the wiki, please make sure you leave an edit summary. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. "Valley of the Damned is the debut album of DragonForce. It started as being released as a demo album when the band was called ''DragonHeart having five songs on the demo (six in japan). Then, three years later, They released afull-length of the demo having twice as many songs. Then, seven years later, on February 22, 2010, the band released a remastered edition of the album."'' ;DragonForce CONFIRM FIRST LIVE ALBUM ‘TWILIGHT DEMENTIA’ FOR SEPTEMBER 13TH 2010 RELEASE :June 22, 2010: DragonForce, the stellar musicians whose latest ‘Ultra Beatdown’ album charted strongly all over the world, have announced the release of their first live album. Titled ‘Twilight Dementia’ and produced by longstanding DragonForce collaborator Karl Groom along with band guitarists Herman Li & Sam Totman, this double live set is now confirmed for a September 13th 2010 release on Spinefarm Records and Roadrunner Records (US, Canada). Featuring 13 tracks, including such pivotal numbers as ‘Fury Of The Storm’, ‘Operation Ground And Pound’, ‘My Spirit Will Go On’, ‘Valley Of The Damned’, ‘Heroes Of Our Time’ & ‘Through The Fire And Flames’, this exercise in soaring vocals & advanced guitar pyrotechnics was recorded across 19 UK shows, with the very best takes lovingly compiled and mixed by Groom, Totman & Li. Says Herman: “For years, fans have been asking us to record a live album, but honestly, we never really had the time due to our worldwide touring commitments and studio album recording. However, due to the overwhelmingly positive feedback from fans on the ‘Ultra Beatdown World Tour’, we decided to finally put some real thought into it… “The idea was to record every single show from the last leg of the tour, so we could pick the best take of each song without needing to do any overdubs in the studio; keeping the whole thing ‘LIVE’ like all the classic live metal albums. “These recordings really capture the raw sonic energy of a Dragonforce show in fine detail. It is so real that you can hear the noise of the crowd and experience the show as it was that night – you can even hear the guitar pedals being stepped on!” FORMED IN 1999, Dragonforce – a multi-national amalgam of players at the very top of their game – have spent the past decade proving that virtuoso musicianship and strong songwriting values can appeal to rock fans right across the board; it’s a journey that has seen the band playing sold-out headline shows around the world, including in markets as far afield as China, Hawaii, New Zealand, Russia & Columbia, forging a telling relationship with the ‘Guitar Hero’ franchise, and tucking four strong studio albums under their collective belt, with sales currently topping the two million mark worldwide. And now, whilst seeking a replacement for recently departed singer ZP Theart, the band have delivered a set of recordings that successfully highlight the non-stop energy and entertainment-or-bust ethos of the Dragonforce musicians in full live flow. Twilight Dementia – Track List Disc 1 Heroes of Our Time Operation Ground and Pound Reasons to Live Fury of the Storm Fields of Despair Starfire Soldiers of the Wasteland Disc 2 My Spirit Will Go on The Last Journey Home Valley of the Damned Strike of the Ninja Through the Fire and Flames ; : __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse